


Undercover Travelers

by CrystalAzul



Series: Princes Undercover [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), But not Bill Charlie and Twins, Creature Harry Potter, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fix-It, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Gringotts Fix-It, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Growing Up Together, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, High Fantasy, Identity Porn, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magical Realism, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Reliving Puberty, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline Shenanigans, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: In one world Harry Potter was a half-blood wizard, in another, he is the Grandson of the Fae King and Queen. After a life full of trials and pain, Heir Prince Halvar ‘Harry’ Potter, discovers he was manipulated into playing a part and absolutely none of it was worth it. Upon coming to this discovery Harry/Halvar decides he's going to go back in time and change history. Only this time he's going to have some fun!At the same time, Queen Frigga of New Asgard sends her son’s, Heir Prince Thor Odinson, and Prince Loki Laufeyson-Odinson back in time alongside Thor’s soulmate Bruce Banner. It is a known fact among the higher races that if one half of a soulmate travels through time the other half will be forced to follow. Rarely do those incidences collide…“The best way to predict the future is to create it” – Peter Drucker
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jareth/Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Series: Princes Undercover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565128
Comments: 124
Kudos: 665





	1. Waking up in 1984

**Author's Note:**

> ~Parseltongue~  
> “Beast Speak”  
> "Telepathy"  
> *^*^*^*^*Newspaper/Letters/Books/etc.**^*^*^*^*  
> 'Thoughts'  
> “Regular Speech”  
> **********Flash Back**********
> 
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, Labyrinth, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen: a gaseous nebula must collapse. So collapse. Crumble. This is not your destruction. This is your birth.” -- Zoe Skylar

#  **Chapter One. Waking up in 1984**

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984   
**Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Suburban Neighborhood of Privet Drive, House number four, Home of the Dursley family  
**POV:** Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter-Black  
**Gender:** Male **\-- Physical Age:** 04, **\-- Chronological Age:** 17  
**Home Realm:** Svartalvheim-Midgard **\-- Species:** ½ Fae (Fairy), ½ Homo-Sapiens (Human) 

**_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_ **

The sound of a fist hitting a wooden door jerks Prince Haraldr awake before he's even properly begun to dream. “…what’s happening?” he asks himself confused after a moment as he stares into the darkness above his head and tries to figure out ‘what the fuck is going on’. 

The last thing he remembers is settling in to read up on soulmates. He had just picked a book from the royal library, now here he is seemingly in bed. Or a bed rather. It's certainly uncomfortable and scratchy, but it's not his scratchy four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower. It's too small to be his lumpy bed at #12 Grimmauld Place. Lastly, it's most certainly not his own fluffy bed in his princely chambers in his grandfather King Jareth's Castle in The Underground. He hasn't stayed anywhere else since the Dursleys up and vanished during his fifth year. 

“Get up,  _ boy _ ! Don’t you  _ dare  _ be late getting breakfast ready!” His supposed muggle Aunt's familiar screech cuts through his thoughts. Haraldr sits up so fast he bangs his head into the wall.

“… what?!” he demands, aghast.

“Breakfast!” Petunia Dursley shouts back. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ ruin Duddikin’s special day!”

“…WHAT?!?” Haraldr demands, again. Except, this time no sound comes out. The shock of his current situation drives his voice straight out of even a Fae’s exceptional hearing. Once he manages to have a proper look around it is blatantly clear that ‘yes, he is shoved in the dusty, spider filled cupboard under the stairs of Number Four Privet Drive’. “What-the-fuck?” Haraldr mumbled to himself beyond confused.

Heir Prince Haraldr sits still in shock slowly taking stock of his situation.  _ ‘I’m still dead, aren't I? I have to be. I have to be dead, and this is Hell. Fuck! I don't even  _ _ believe _ _ in Hell. Still, if I did… it would look like this.’ _ Heir Prince Haraldr thinks to himself in a distressed panic. The dusty spider filled supply cupboard he was trapped in for most of his life does a bloody great impression of eternal torture.

‘ _ So. The last real thing. No,  _ _ the last familiar thing _ _ that I can remember, is… is watching the Killing Curse speed towards me and waking up just to win the war for The Light. So, I’m dead then. Except… except, except there’d been the whole trip to Gringotts. Then the healing bit after discovering  _ _ I’m the drugged and kidnapped Heir Prince of the Fae people. _ _ That certainly  _ _ felt real. _ _ Not to mention it’s ridiculous and horrifying and thus, with my luck, it’s most likely true. Which means that I need to find a way home. I need to find a way back to my grandparents'. _

“I said GET UP!!” His supposed muggle Aunt's familiar screech screams cutting through his thoughts once again. “I  _ won't  _ have you ruining my Dudddleykin’s fourth birthday!  _ I won't _ !” Petunia Dursley then loudly huffs and storms upstairs causing plaster to fall down on his head.

_ ‘London. I need to get to London. I need to get to Gringotts. _ ’ The panicked thought pushes Heir Prince Haraldr into action and he slowly opens the door and climbs out of the Dursley’s supply cupboard. The inside of Number Four looks exactly how he remembers it. Well, no, that's wrong. The inside of Number Four looks exactly how he remembers it from  _ before  _ he started muggle primary. There's a glaring lack of boxing medals and trophies. The fireplace is still hidden by a couch and the curtains are still white lace. Not to mention the freshly unboxed TV seems antique in comparison. 

Before leaving the house Haraldr pauses in front of a mirror next to the front door to apply muggle makeup over his scar and uses his metamorphmagus ability to alter his appearance. Pausing for a moment longer he also transfigures the blanket  _ he's still gripping _ into a suitable cloak that will pass as a long coat to muggles. The muggle makeup covering his scar, blond hair, blue eyes, lack of glasses and cloak should be enough to ward off anyone expecting a four-year-old Harry Potter. Before Petunia Durelsy can wake her husband, Vernon, Haraldr slips out the front door and down the street. 

He rather hopes that the cash he’s taken from Petunia’s purse is enough to get him to muggle London  _ at the very least _ . Thinking better of it Haraldr makes a swift detour to Wisteria Walk. Miss Figg must have a floo he can use. Her kneazles always did have a bad habit of disappearing without aid only to reappear a few hours later. It's a lesser-known fact that any being with magic can use the floo system, even magical cats. He only knows about the fact thanks to his grandfather’s massive library.

_ 'I can always mask my magical signature with a few of her pets. Hell, as long as they decide on a location close enough to Diagon Alley I’ll even let them choose the destination. I rather doubt there's another Beast Speaker in the area that will openly admit to the ability, what with its supposedly  _ **_dark_ ** _ connotations and all. Even so, best to ask for a magical oath to the effect of secrecy. _ '

Despite being partly lost in his planning, Heir Prince Haraldr makes sure to keep out of view of windows and security cameras with the practised ease of knowing an area by heart. Within ten minutes he's slipping into Mrs. Arabella Figg’s home without the aid of magic or a lock pick thanks to the key kept under her mat which he quickly replaced. Haraldr then slips inside and begins negotiations with the twenty-some shocked pet kneazles. Thankfully Mrs. Arabella Figg is not home. Now if only he can get a solid negotiation settled with the blasted kneazles without Tubby starting Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty on another spat.

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984   
**Location:** Royal Asgardian Nursery, West Wing, The Asgardian Royal Palace, The Asgardian Capital City, Asgard  
**POV:** Heir Prince Loki Helblindi Laufeyson-Odinson  
**Gender:** Male **\-- Physical Age:** 04, -- Chronological Age: 1,074  
**Home Realm:** Asgard-Jotunheim **\-- Species:** ½ Æsir (God), ½ Jǫtunn (Frost-Giant) 

Prince Loki blinks tiredly and looks around himself confused upon waking up. It takes him a moment of looking around blurry-eyed and confused to realize what's wrong. He's in his bed. He's in his childhood bed in his nursery on Asgard. He’s 17 and the realm of Asgard has been destroyed for  _ over four years now _ . 

Last he was aware they had been moving him to a new holding cell on Midgard with King Odin overseeing the whole ordeal. They had just placed the locks on the door when someone, probably Thor, threw something straight-at-his-face as their mother, Queen Frigga, unlocked his cell with sedir. Now he is seemingly in his childhood nursery.

“What-the-Fuck?!” Loki mutters unconsciously using Haraldr’s favourite expletive. 

He winces at his high pitched voice and immediately jumps out of bed. It takes far too long for his bare feet to reach the ground. He's relying purely on muscle memory and a vague sense of reminiscence as he rushes through his and Thor’s childhood nursery to the ensuite bathroom. Unsurprisingly, this child-version of his elder brother Thor continues to sleep on unaware.

Prince Loki spends several long minutes looking at himself in the ornate-gold-framed floor-to-ceiling-mirror. The pale, pointy face of his childhood self stares back at him. He looks shocked and slightly scared. His emerald green eyes are wide and rimmed with red as he desperately holds back tears. He is wearing Acromantula silk pyjamas dyed gold with entirely too long sleeves. In fact, only the very tips of his fingers can be seen from where they're hanging limply at his side. His raven black hair is cut entirely too close to his head. 

“…what has happened?” Prince Loki whispers to himself horrified before elation begins to set in at the chance to do things over, a chance to do things  _ right _ .

‘ _ But first I need to make sure this is no mere illusion.’  _ Loki thinks to himself firmly.  _ ‘So, the last clear thing that I can remember, is… is watching the guards place the locks on my new prison cell. Then someone who was probably Thor judging by the armour, build, cape, and blond hair, threw something straight-at-my-face. At the same time, Mother stealthily unlocked my prison cell with sedir while standing at King Odin’s side…. So, this is likely an illusion, a punishment. _ ’ Loki’s shoulders slump in defeat at the thought. 

Slowly, however, his treacherous brain gives way to hope.  _ ‘Except… except, Mother was glaring baleful at King Odin and the Allfather looked  _ **_shocked, enraged and betrayed_ ** _ by the unlatching of my cell… If this is real.. If this is real, then surely it is Mother’s work and Thor is in on the plan… Which means that I need to speak with Mother and Thor once they wake up. _ ’

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984   
**Location:** Royal Asgardian Nursery, West Wing, The Asgardian Royal Palace, The Asgardian Capital City, Asgard  
 **POV:** Heir Prince Loki Helblindi Laufeyson-Odinson  
 **Gender:** Male **\-- Physical Age:** 08, **\-- Chronological Age:** 1,504  
 **Home Realm:** Asgard **\-- Species:** Æsir (God)

Prince Thor startles awake at the sound of a loud THUD followed by the sound of Loki’s childlike voice cursing in Midgardian English while someone tugs on his bed covers. “By the Norns, Thor! If you don't wake the Hell up I will not hesitate to stab your scrawny form!” 

Thor leaned down peering at the source of the voice from atop his rather comfortable bed. There on the gold tiled floor fruitlessly fighting with his bedding is Loki. Though his hair is shorter than what Loki is accustomed to keep it as of late. In fact, everything about him is shorter. Still yet, the child tangled in his golden bed covers appears to be his brother Loki.

“Brother?” Thor asks, confused and oddly hopeful, getting to his feet. “Is this Valhalla?” Thor asked, looking around their childhood nursery. “It is an odd form for Valhalla to take.”

Loki stared at him in confusion, fear, and no small amount of bewilderment. “Valhalla? We are on Asgard. By the Stars Thor, what foolishness have you done that you suspect this to be Valhalla?!” the last bit was asked in a shrill scream while Loki finally stopped fruitlessly attempting to free himself from Thor’s golden bed coverings. “I would have found a way to escape! I wouldn't have allowed myself to rot away in a prison cell for a crime I never committed! You needn't risk some foolish plan! What have you done?!” 

Thor barked out a laugh laced with madness and no small amount of relief. He then pulled Loki from the tangled bedsheets and lifted him off his feet into a crushing hug. Loki struggled but Thor only hugged him tighter still. His little brother is really here, solid and warm and close enough to hug. Loki finally relented to the tactile Prince and relaxed into the crushing arms tentatively hugging back.

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984   
**Location:** Svartalfheim, The Underground, The Goblin City, King Jareth's Castle  
 **POV:** Queen Sara Evans nee Williams  
 **Gender:** Female **\-- Physical Age:** 41, **\-- Chronological Age:** 21,028  
 **Home Realm:** Svartalfheim **\-- Species:** ½ Fae (Fairy)

Queen Sara Evans nee Williams sits on her white opal and white diamond throne plotting and worrying. Well perhaps lounging or languishing would be a better term for her exact bodily position but that is of little matter. Just four hours ago Queen Sara Evans and her husband King Jareth Evans had been beside themselves as their memories, magic and soul’s from thirteen years in the future merged with their current bodies, souls and magic. This had the rare but not unknown side effect of boosting their magic, organizing their memories, and cleansing their souls. Still, they spent two hours in the infirmary being looked after by their healers just to be safe.

After being released from the healer's King Jerath and Queen Sarah were pulled into their account managers office. The subsequent meeting took another two hours. Alongside their memories, magic and soul’s King Jerath, Queen Sarah and Heir Prince Haraldr managed to bring back with them their possessions, vaults, new properties and every update made to their old properties. This, thankfully, included their castle, its defences and its magic. It is a cause for a celebration! It is a cause for a grand ball to be thrown in honour of the hero! Except young Heir, Prince Haraldr has yet to show. A fact that disturbs everyone in the know greatly. 

There is a Gringotts in every major city in every realm, magical or non-magical. Gringotts is most commonly used as a universal bank. Gringotts gold, silver, copper and credit cards are even used as a universal currency. It is a lesser-known fact that every Gringotts acts as not just a sovereign nation for The Underground realm but as a Fae embassy. As heir prince of the Fae people and thus set to inherit every Gringotts and other business similar, Haraldr should instinctively know this. He should know to come to the closest Gringotts when in doubt or in danger. Yet it has been four hours and he has yet to show! After 17 years without knowing where Haraldr had been taken, having been kidnapped as a toddler, each hour feels suffocating.

Queen Sara Evans is half tempted to storm the mortal wizard ministry in Great Britain and demand answers. Her mother always did claim the ministry would always help a witch in need. Except she isn't a mortal witch. She never was. The true Sarah Williams was stillborn and she was a changeling. At seventeen Sarah had crowned herself Fae Queen and she has retained the position ever since. Her Fae heritage, hidden to herself until that moment, surging forth like a long-forgotten phoenix flame spurred forth and alive by the wild power of fiendfyre. 

By her own Words, she is the equal of the Fae King. ‘ _ For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. _ ’ Words hold power, especially in The Underground, and what is said is said. Now with her only child dead and her grandson missing once again, Queen Sara can only languish on her throne plotting the demise of the wizards who have betrayed the peace treaty and written their fate. Whether they allow the few darker and neutral fractions of British wizards to survive the fallout will be entirely on their actions henceforth.


	2. Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luck's a revolving door, you just need to know when it's your time to walk through.” ― Stan Lee
> 
> Sorry, it took so long to update. I've had this done for three months now. First, my computer broke then I had a funeral to attend and- well life's just been hectic despite this international pandemic.

#  **Chapter Two. Lucky Day**

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984 -- **Location:** Midgard, Milky Way Star System, Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Greater London, City of London, Diagon Alley  
 **POV:** Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter-Black   
**Gender:** Male **\-- Physical Age:** 04, **\-- Chronological Age:** 17  
 **Home Realm:** Svartalvheim-Midgard **\-- Species:** ½ Fae (Fairy), ½ Homo-Sapiens (Human) 

“Bloody buggering Hell!” Heir Prince Haraldr curses as he stumbles into yet another wizard in the crowded streets. “Fixing my eyesight will be one of the first things on my to-do list,” he mutters to himself as he brushes himself off.

“I should say so.” a very familiar masculine voice drawls, clear amusement mixing with well-hidden suspicion and wariness in his voice. “I do believe this is the third time you have stumbled into my wife and me today.” 

Heir Prince Haraldr looks up at the blurry form of Lord and Lady Malfoy before squinting confused. “Am I correct in assuming you are Lord and Lady Malfoy?”

“You are correct in your assessment. Might I ask who you may be?” Lady Narcissa Malfoy asks, suspicion and wariness colouring her polite facade. “You look like a pureblood yet I am certain I have never seen you before today.”

Heir Prince Haraldr thinks over his options before sighing and looking up at the pair as though daring them to contradict his next words. “A kidnapped and drugged pureblood heir fleeing his captors. If you would be so kind as to lead me to Gringotts, my account manager should award you richly.”

Lady Narcissa Malfoy gasps in shock while Lord Lucius Malfoy gapes for a split second before clearing his throat. “You seem to be at least partly blinded.” Heir Prince Haraldr flinches at the reminder. “The Goblins should be able to heal that even if the Healers and med-wizards at Saint Mungo's can't.” Lord Lucius Malfoy hastens to assure him before asking. “Do you need one of us to hold your hand as we lead you to the bank?”

“Yes, please.” Heir Prince Haraldr says hopefully. ”It's been a truly eventful day and I just want to go home. My grandparents must be worried sick.” Haraldr explains while offering his hand to either adult.

Lady Malfoy takes his hand gently in hers. “You still haven't given us your name, dear.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Heir Prince Haraldr apologizes with a blush that unknown to him also lights his hair a fiery red. “I’m Heir Prince Haraldr Regulus Peverell-Black."

"You're a Prince?" Lord Malfoy asks sceptically.

"Yeah, my grandparents are the Fae Queen and King," Haldar says proudly. 

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984 -- **Location:** Midgard, Milky Way Star System, Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Greater London, City of London, Diagon Alley  
 **POV:** Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black  
 **Gender:** Female **\-- Physical Age:** 24, **\-- Chronological Age:** 28  
 **Home Realm --** Midgard **\-- Species:** Noble Wizard 

Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black slowly reassesses the small boy who has the coveted Black metamorphmagus family trait before tightening her hand around his. The poor dear has clearly been through hell but she can't help but to feel he's keeping something vital from them. He's clearly of the Black family. His family magic reached for hers each time they collided but she's never met him before. Of that she and her magic are both certain. 

It's the fact he claims to be the missing Fae Prince in addition to the current heir to the Peverell and Black families that draws her suspicion. The Black family heir is unknown. It would be understandable for him to be kept hidden with the current political climate. The Peverell family, however, went into hiding decades ago. They haven't been heard from since. Everyone has simply assumed they were killed off. 

“Um, Are we going to the bank?” the child asks warily.

“Right,” Lucius says slowly before nodding decisively. “Narcissa, make sure he doesn't fall or collide with someone, again.”

“Of course.” Narcissa agrees. She understands her husband's underlying message. ‘Don't let the child slip away. Something more is going on.’

“Not my bloody fault I can't see anymore.” the child mutters under his breath.

“What can you see?” Narcissa asks the young boy hoping to engage him in conversation. At the very least she's positive he's a lost member of the Black family. She’ll be damned if she let's a relative, even an unknown relative, remain injured.

His face and ears turn red first as his hair turns light ginger. “I can mostly just see shapes and colours now.”

“I take it you were able to see fine before?” Lucius asks as they reach the steps of Diagon Alley Gringotts Bank.

“Yeah.”

Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black carefully helps the frail child up the steps of the bank. The eight goblins guarding the two double doors do a quick double-take before angrily raising their weapons. Their group are then forcefully escorted inside as four more goblin guards seamlessly move to take their previous posts. All around them wizards part in shock and no small amount of fear as they are led to the head teller.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Minister Fudge demands in an outraged splutter stepping away from his place in line as a slew of Aurors rush into the bank from the streets.

"We will ask you wizards only once, move aside! We are dealing with a kidnapping!" The bank's patrons all gasp in shock. "These two wizards have dared to enter Goblin territory with a kidnapped Prince!"

"Oh no! Bloodroot, it's okay. These nice wizards helped me get here. I escaped on my own but… whoever took me... They did something to my eyes. I can hardly see. Can your team escort us to my rooms? Have refreshments brought as well. I feel like I haven't eaten in months. Oh! I almost forgot. The Malfoys have been very kind and helpful. I want Gringotts to make sure they are rewarded properly."

"Very well, my Prince. Sharpfang, inform the King and Queen; 'The Fae Prince has been found by the wizard's Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy!'" The goblin guard, Bloodroot, announces before leading them into the labyrinth of the bank. 

* * *

**Date:** June 23th, 1984 -- **Location:** Midgard, Milky Way Star System, Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Greater London, City of London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank  
 **POV:** Heir Prince Haraldr 'Harry’ James Regulus Potter-Black   
**Gender:** Male **\-- Physical Age:** 04, **\-- Chronological Age:** 17  
 **Home Realm:** Svartalvheim-Midgard **\-- Species:** ½ Fae (Fairy), ½ Homo-Sapiens (Human) 

“Do you know where you were being held, Heir Prince Haraldr?” The female Auror asks softly while Lady Narcissa Malfoy and his Grandmother gently hold his hands.

"Some disgusting muggle house," Haraldr explains. "I woke up in a supply cupboard. There was a woman screaming like a banshee for someone to hurry up and cook her breakfast. I think I blacked out for a bit when I realized I was locked in a cupboard." Haraldr says before taking in a deep breath. "I had nothing but a pile of filthy rags to lay on," he explains absentmindedly rubbing his scared arms causing the burns and knife and whip marks covering his arms to glint.

"Did you recognize where you were being held?" The male Auror asks with a frown.

"No. Not at first, I mean. Everything was dark.” 

“Are you saying there wasn't any light in the room?” The female Auror asks worriedly.

“There was… a crack under the cupboard door but the room itself didn't have any light," Haraldr explains. "It took me a while to figure out what was happening. It was under a staircase if that helps any.”

“When did you realise it was a staircase cupboard?” The male Auror asks as the Gringotts goblin healers and the Saint Mungo's healers re-enter the room. They silently begin handing out what's presumably copies of the results from his diagnostic tests.

"Um, about the time my eyes got adjusted to the light? I can't- I don't know when that was." Haraldr says honestly embarrassed.

"That's fine, dear. You're doing wonderfully." The female Auror says with a kind smile before reading the report the male Auror handed her and gasping in horror while her face blanched.

"Do you remember how you got there or how long you've been missing?" the male Auror asks looking up from his own copy of the test results. He's clearly trying to maintain his composure over whatever he read.

"No? I just woke up there and I- and I don't remember how I got there. I know I'm really thinner than I was yesterday and the healers said I'm covered in scaring. Do you- do you know what happened to me?" He asks in a small terrified whisper.

"We can't say for certain." The female Auror says kindly before giving her partner a pointed look.

"When did you come to assume you were being held by muggles?"

“It was some time after the woman left. That was when my magic finally unlocked the cupboard. At least I think that's what happened. I heard a click before I tried the door again and it finally opened. I couldn't recognize anything but couches and tables. Oh! There was one of those metal boxes the Muggles like to stare at. That's what tipped me off that it was a muggle home. And they had, a uh- Oh! A telly phone?! I think that's what they're called? It was sitting by the fireplace but it was hidden by a couch for some reason."

"Your captor left the room?"

"Yes. I heard her head up the stairs over my head. I don't know where she went. Sorry. When my accidental magic helped me escape she was already upstairs. I wandered around the muggle neighbourhood for a bit just looking for something familiar until I spotted a kneezle. I followed it to a house and-" Here Haraldr looks up with honest tears and panic in his eyes. "I know it was wrong to break in but the door was practically unlocked and I just wanted to use their floo to get home!"

"You did fine lad. You won't be charged with anything." The male Auror assures him. "We're going to escort you to the Gringotts healing chambers. Your scarring is too severe for Saint Mungos to work with. While your healing we'll talk to your grandparents, okay?"

"Okay."


	3. The Daily Prophet Reports (Pt1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards all across Britain opened the rare evening edition of The Daily Prophet to find some of the most shocking news since You-Who-Who’s downfall.

#  **Chapter Three. The Daily Prophet Reports (Pt1.)**

* * *

####  **LOST FAE PRINCE FOUND ALIVE:** The Heir Prince of the Fae people was found alive, if severely injured, after having been kidnapped nearly 5 years ago!  
 **By:** Betty Braithwaite **; Good News, Bad News, Politics, Opinion, and Weather**

Wizards of Britain I, Betty Braithwaite, come bearing wonderful but alarming news for all magicals everywhere! Today at approximately 11:43 pm, on June 23th, 1984, a battered and very young child stumbled his way, quite literally, into Lord and Lady Malfoy. This occurred in Wizarding Britain’s own Diagon Alley. Our two nobles then helped escort the partly blinded boy into Gringotts bank at the small child’s request. Upon entering Gringotts three teams of goblin guards rushed into action. The misinformed and rightly distressed goblins accused the Noble wizards of having kidnapped the poor child! 

Like many of you reading this I was shocked and enraged at the accusation. Thankfully the situation seems to be a large misunderstanding. In fact, the goblins were even justified in their assumptions and accusations! As it turns out the, clearly malnourished and heavily scarred, child is The Lost Heir Prince of the Fae people! As many of you are aware I never leave home without my camera. The image below is a picture of The-Lost-Fae-Prince and his first appearance in the magical world in over 4 years. Please be warned that the image does paint a very sad picture of the time The-Lost-Fae-Prince spent away from our world. 

For those of you who do not remember or were just not made aware, The-Lost-Fae-Prince, legally named Heir Prince Haraldr Regulus Peverell-Black, has been missing and assumed kidnapped for nearly five years now! During the final months of the second wizarding war his parents, the Fae Princess and her Wizard husband, Lord of the Peverell family and Heir to the Black family, were targeted and tragically killed in a double homicide. Before anyone could even be made aware the two royals had died, their only son was kidnapped! The, then 17-year-old, Heir Prince of the Fae people was forced to vanish from our society that night. Now he has come back into the world but as a small child not even old enough for Hogwarts!

With this knowledge in mind I’m sure everyone is wondering; ‘Where has he been these last 4 nearly 5 years?’ and ‘Why does he now look to be only 3 or 4 years old?’. The Aurors and Healers working around the clock on this case are equally stumped. The only thing anyone anywhere knows for certain is that every test, even the inheritance tests, keep coming back with the same information. This child is The-Lost-Fae-Prince. We can guess and ponder all we want. The simple fact is Magic has, somehow, managed to de-age the The-Fae-Prince to his early childhood years. I for one wonder and worry. What could have possibly happened to the poor boy to result in such a thing? What truly happened to the Fae’s royal family that night nearly 5 years ago? What unspeakable horrors has this Prince been through to result in magic herself intervening? Why now, of all times?

* * *

####  **LOST FAE PRINCE OR LOST FAE KINGDOM:** The Heir Prince of the Fae people was found today but who are the Fae and why have we never heard of this magical Kingdom? **  
** **By: Eddy Limus; Ministry of Magic Affairs, Magic News and International News**

My dear loyal readers, I have a fascinating news story for you tonight! This very afternoon at approximately 11:43 pm your own Eddy Limus of Wizarding Britain’s own Daily Prophet was witness to the most shocking news story since the end of the war. I was just in line for a teller at Gringotts bank when none other than our very own Lord and Lady Malfoy were led into the bank and accused by the goblins of Kidnaping! Who are they accused of kidnapping? Why none other than a Prince of course! The-Lost-Fae-Prince to be exact! 

My dear loyal readers, I was shocked. I could hardly believe the accusations! The Aurors in line next to me nearly pulled their wands on the goblins at the scene! More teams of Aurors were rushing into the bank from the street outside! Our own Minister, Fudge himself, was in line just behind me. He was already taking action! Were it not for the small, deeply injured, child in the centre of the chaos we would have had another war on our hands! That child’s words and the response from the goblins and our own ministry shocked us all. Thankfully I always keep a dita quill on my person at all times, just in case. I have recorded and copied the transaction I and many others witnessed at Diagon Alley’s Gringotts just this afternoon. Now you can read it here today.

.**^*^*^*^*

"Oh no! Bloodroot, it's okay. These nice wizards helped me get here. I escaped on my own but whoever took me- They did something to my eyes. I can hardly see. Can your team escort us to my rooms? Have refreshments brought as well? I feel like I haven't eaten in months. Oh! I almost forgot. The Malfoys have been very kind and helpful. I want Gringotts to make sure they are rewarded properly."

“Very well, my Prince. Sharpfang, inform the King and Queen; 'The Fae Prince has been found by the wizard's Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy!'" 

.**^*^*^*^*

My dear loyal readers, I was just as confused as you at the scene. I, like many of you, was not even aware there was a missing Fae Prince! I looked into the matter myself. It seems the Fae Prince was kidnapped nearly 5 years ago! Why have we all been kept in the dark about this? This is an international incident involving magical royalty! Why were we, here in wizarding Britain, not made aware of this kidnapping situation sooner?! Has our ministry been doing anything to help? Has anything ever been done on our ministry’s part? Have we helped, in any way, to aid all the magicals affected by this Heir Prince’s kidnapping? Have we truly been so busy, now that the war has ended, that an Heir Prince to an entire Magical Fae Kingdom could be kidnapped without our notice? 

How is it that our own ministry could not spare a few of our Aurors to open a case into the matter. Why have there only been a few scarce news articles available on this kidnapping? How were any of us meant to be made aware? Who knew there was a kidnapped Fae Prince? I certainly didn't. Did you? This Fae Prince is the Heir to an entire kingdom of people with magic! This is a Prince who once needed to be found! Who knows just what kind of shock, devastation, and worry this Fae kingdom has undergone. I for one doubt this information was kept from us with good intentions. I personally believe we were all purposely kept in the dark on this subject. 

Why you ask me. Why would this be kept from us? Let me ask this of you, my dear and loyal readers. Why were we never taught at Hogwarts or even informed by our own Ministry that there even is a Fae Kingdom? Why, just why I ask you, were we never even told of magicals known as Fae?! Yet here we are faced with a Fae Prince who is heir to this Fae kingdom. The very existence of a magical Fae Kingdom speaks of an intelligent society of magical beings. How many other magical societies and magical beings do we all live alongside? How much of the magical world is just being kept hidden from us by our own ministry? Why do we not know of any identifying facts regarding the Fae species?

What beings fall under the banner of the Fae people? Who are they? What type of magic are they capable of? What are their customs and options on magic? The Fae people are clearly an intelligent magical race to have their own kingdom. Yet, somehow, I have never heard of them. Have you? Why I ask you. Why have we never heard of an entire magical race with their own magical kingdom? I, for one, have never heard of more than just; the wizards, the goblins, the veela, the vampires, and the centaurs. Are there more? Do goblins and veela have governments that we have not been made aware of? Do vampires and centaurs have more than just a noble hierarchy? Are there entire cities and forests being kept from us by our own government? These are the questions I leave you with today. 

Tomorrow's paper will have more information. I plan to follow this fascinating news story until we have answers! Please write in and I, Eddy Limus of Wizarding Britain’s own Daily Prophet, will be sure to read your questions and comments. A lucky few may even make the paper! This is the last you'll hear from Eddy Limus until the next edition of the daily profit. Remember my dear loyal readers; Always Question Everything.

* * *

####  **INTERVIEW;** **FAE PRINCE HELD CAPTIVE BY MUGGLES:** Interview with the Heir Prince of the Fae people, held captive by muggles for nearly 5 years! **  
** **By:** Rita Skeeter **; Opinion, Celebrity Gossip, Politics, Drama and Lifestyle column.**

My dear readers, I have a shocking, terrifying, and heartbreaking interview for you tonight. As I am sure everyone has learned by now, the kidnapped Heir Prince of the Fae people was found alive today in our very own Diagon Alley! Now, I’m sure all of you have questions on who exactly the Fae people are. After all, most of us have never heard of them before today! All we know about the Fae at the moment is they are a race of powerful magical beings with high intelligence and they can resemble us wizards. That's not much information. 

Many of us are also now wondering who killed two Fae royals and kidnapped the heir to the Fae people. Where has the Fae’s Heir Prince been? What happened to the poor child missing for nearly 5 years. Readers, you will receive answers to all those questions and more today. I will warn you, however, if you're faint of heart, easily scared or just overwhelmed you need to turn back now. My interview with The-Lost-Fae-Prince tells the shocking, terrifying, and heartbreaking story of a young Prince and his family. The-Lost-Fae-Prince is beyond lucky to even still be with us today. 

“Thank you for agreeing to interview me today, Mrs. Skeeter.”

“You can call me Rita. It is an honour to be interviewing a Prince. Let me just say, on behalf of all my fellow wizards in Britain, how sorry I am for how little we did to help search for you. Personally I suspect a bizarre cover-up to hide what happened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… and I know this will sound silly, but to be honest I had never even heard of your people before today. If I may ask, why did you want the interview today? You must be very overwhelmed with everything that's going on. From what I understand you have basically been forced back into your childhood body. That would be traumatizing for anyone.”

“Oh, well we’re all going home tomorrow. We plan to spend a few years in our kingdom before coming back. I still need to get caught up on everything I’ve missed. Plus I need to get used to moving my body correctly. It's strange. The movements are both familiar and weird. I’m also used to having muscles that are just gone. I’m still not used to my voice yet either. It was much deeper before all this.”

“I imagine it’s very odd and uncomfortable being forced back into your childhood body by your own magic. It would likely feel like a betrayal or perhaps a new start on life depending on the person. Do you know how many years your family will be away from Britain? I’ve been told, and I’m sure others have as well, that your Father was a wizard. Will you be attending Hogwarts? Have you been a student at our prestigious school before?”

“Oh, I’ll definitely be back in time for Hogwarts. My name was automatically added when I was born. While I’ve already been once there's no rule saying you can't be a student again. Well… as long as you're the right age that is. It would just be weird otherwise. It will be so exciting to finally see Hogwarts again. I’ve missed her magic so much. Plus the feasts are to die for! My grandad is even buying me a new broom if I manage to make the Quidditch team again! I can't wait!”

“You must be mistaken or misinformed. No one is automatically added at birth. Don't you mean your parents or the ministry added your name to the lists?”

“No, I don't. I mean my name was automatically added when I was born. All Hogwarts heirs by blood and birthright are automatically added to the Hogwarts wards upon being born to the family. Our names are then automatically added to the school’s attendance. It’s tied into the code inside the base wards. The castle and its grounds belong to us. So no, I don't mean my parents added me. While purebloods and half-bloods are added by their parents, every muggleborn that attends is only added through a tricky bit of magic in the book of names. As for the British ministry, they can't add anyone to the lists. The school is in a castle for a reason. It's a magical government in its own right.”

“I was not aware of that. Do you know of any books that could back up your claims?”

“Oh… um. Well, it’s mentioned in ‘Hogwarts; a History’ for one. Then there's ‘Hogwarts; the codes and the by-laws’. The book ‘Hogwarts; Rules, Customs, Practices, Classes, and History’ speaks about it in-depth more than most other books I’ve read. It’s a massive thing though. Self-updating too so it's really long. I’m still not all the way through it yet. Let's see… there're a few other books written or authorised as official Hogwarts books by my ancestors… but I’m no Ravenclaw so I don't actually know them all. Oh hey, that rhymed!”

“Right, well I believe we’ve gotten way off-topic for today's interview. Still, that was some very helpful information. I’m sure my readers will love the new knowledge regarding our beloved school. Especially all the Ravenclaws out there. Is your family able to stay for this interview? I can have one of my assistants fetch us dinner and refreshments. We won't be seeing you for quite a few years after all. Everyone is just dying to learn more about your people. Fae you're called correct? 

“Um… yeah we can stay. We’re not leaving yet. To answer your question. My people are, as a whole, known as the Fae. We have several subcategories though.”

“Fascinating. Can you expand more on that?”

“Um okay. Let's see… Right. Well, I'm what is called a Royal Fae. Not just because I’m the Heir Prince and of the ruling family mind you. That’s just the closest and best translation into English from our native language.”

“And what makes a Royal Fae different from the other types of Fae species out there?”

“Well, raw power for one. Royal Fae are naturally strong magically. We are unequalled in raw magical power. Then there's a Royal Fae’s natural appearance and our allure. Unlike the Fae known as Veela, we can and do keep it on a tight leash. We have long sharp claws but they’re easily retractable and most people keep them well-manicured. Um… well we do have large wings that we use to fly but they always vary from person to person. Most people keep their wings hidden unless they want to stretch them out or just fly around. We have pointy ears much like the Fae known as High-Elves. Let's see, what have I missed. Oh, we have the same healing abilities as the Fae known as Phoenixes. That's a halfway decent comparison I think. This is not my forte, to be honest. I’m more of a fighter than a scholar. It’s something I need to work on. I am the Heir to the throne of millions of Fae species.”

“Have you been forced to fight often?”

“I learned fast and I learned in battle. My… my captors made me face a basilisk twice my size and an army of Acromantula during my second year with them. All I was given to defend myself with was a sword.”

“Merlin! That’s awful! You were only, what, 18 years old! How did you survive? Did you have a wand at least?”

“No. I uh… I lost my wand when I was fighting off my parents' killer. Or well… I think it was just the one guy. I only saw him before I was knocked out. There was a whole group though. They worked together to put me through all kinds of insane tests.”

“Do you know any names? Who these people are? What do they look like?”

“This is going to sound insane and I thought I was going mad myself. Despite the obviously magical creatures they kept testing me against, I only ever saw muggles. It must have been muggles working with someone magical. They had outside help. They just kept bringing in more people from our community. Most… most of them died. I- I don't know where they were all being kept. I was kept in a storage cupboard.”

“How did you escape? You didn't bring anyone else with you when you saw the chance to get out. Is that because you didn't know where they were being kept?”

“When my magic flared and caused me to get stuck growing up in my younger body again it gave me the memories of my younger self for a while. I escaped then. I was in a muggle area full of houses. I just ran until I saw a kneazle, of all things. Then… Well, then I broke into some poor old lady’s house. I flooed to a park. I didn't know where I was or why. Stuck in my child’s mindset I just wanted to get home. The park near Diagon Alley was the only place I could remember that was close to a Gringotts. The Goblins are all Fae so the answer to my family. I knew I'd be safe there.”

“Yes, I forgot the healers had mentioned that you had amnesia for quite some time. They had to give you a potion to counter the effects. You actually had several life-threatening injuries. I was given an edited copy of your Grignotts and St. Mungos medical reports by both of your Grandparents. I feel I still need to ask. Do you mind if I use these files in my articles?”

“I’ve seen them. And yeah you can go ahead and use the files my Grandparents gave you. If you use these and manage to find the sicko’s doing this to people, kids even, I will even owe you one. If you look here in the charts you can see that I was even given some very heavy love potions. I shudder to think about what was going to happen to me had I stayed.”

“I’m surprised you’re not dead with all these injuries and burns…. Merlin! You were bit by that basilisk?! And I’m even seeing Acromantula poisoning and Sphinx poisoning were both in your system. You were even exposed to several dementors! Dear, Merlin! Repeatedly too! Whoever they are they must have people high up in the government working for them. Not to mention you should be dead from these injuries. Yet Magic has stepped in and saved you. How did you manage to getaway? These people clearly have magicals on their side. They've used countless potions and magical creatures against you.”

“I don't know if anyone saw me escape. I don't think they did? Maybe it was an accidental disillusionment charm? I don't know to be honest. I couldn't really feel my magic until very recently. It's not a sensation I would subject my worst enemies to.”

“You couldn't feel you're magic? How is that possible?”

“The healers have all said these people must have bound my magic repeatedly for years. It was the equivalent of binding my magic every month for 7 years. Which, when I think about it, makes sense. I could hardly perform 3rd year spells well… most of the time at least. I’m still not where I want to be magic wise. My healers say attending Hogwarts in a few years may help stabilize my magic. Hopefully, my magical core will be recovered by then. Right now it feels like thousands of I don't know strings, or bindings would be the better term, have been removed.”

“Yet the magical culprit or culprits clearly worked with muggles. You only have memories of muggles. The Aurors who took your memories only saw muggles. The area they traced your floo from was a muggle area. The Aurors haven't been able to press any charges yet because the culprits are muggles yet they clearly have outside magical aid. Most muggles don't even believe in magic. No muggle can use magic. Muggles certainly don't have courts for dealing with magical threats. Therefore you have turned to me and my colleagues as well as other reporters. Am I correct in assuming you are hoping to at least warn other people what is happening?”

“Yes. This is a large spread issue. I’ve met victims of these people from across Britain. I’ve met a few from France and a boy from Germany too. Some of us even became good friends when we could manage to understand each other and speak freely. I hope they're all okay and can keep on fighting. I just can't do it right now. I’ve just been fighting for so long. My family and I were all hiding from the war which was still very much at large when we were attacked. Learning the war was over once I was free of all the healers was shocking.”

“Do you think this is a rogue individual or a terrorist group like the Death eaters were?”

“Maybe it’s just a rogue person. Then again maybe it’s an entire terrorist group from our own community. Right now, I really don't know. What I do know is they're crazy. Anyone who can set magical creatures on someone and drug people is beyond help. They're nuts and they need to be admitted in the long term care ward at St. Mungos or something. Sorry, I’m still really upset over all of this.”

“Let me be the first to tell you, you have every right to be upset. The magical community has failed you for years now. You have been kidnapped and held captive for 4 nearly 5 years and you were forced to undergo things not even fully trained hit wizards and curse breakers are faced with. We as a community have failed you. Let us help you now by getting your story out there. The Aurors are working your case and reporters are stepping up to spread the word. You take the time to heal and decide what to do next.


End file.
